A Trip to Miami
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: During her spring break Jade is going to Miami to visit her Aunt Blanche and she's taking Scott, Lightning, Ellody, Chicken and Katrina along for the ride. Pairings: Scott X Jade, Lightning X Ellody and Chicken X Katrina, I only own my OC's the rest belongs to their creators.
1. Chapter 1

It was Spring Break for Cartoon Network School, and the descendant of the air bender and Texas girl, Jade Summers, was packing her stuff to visit her Aunt Blanche for her spring break. Luckily for her, she was allowed to take her boyfriend, Scott Wallis and their friends.

"Well, I think that's everything." Jade said to herself in satisfaction.

" **HI, JADE!** " Dee Dee came right behind the Texas girl.

"Gah!" Jade jumped at her younger cousin. "Tarnation, Dee Dee! You made me jumpier than a hopping horse durin' the racin' season."

Dee Dee tilted her head. "What...?"

"Never mind," Jade changed the subject. "What can I do for ya?"

"What're you doing?" Dee Dee asked, curiously.

"I'm leaving for Spring Break," Jade explained. "I'm going to Miami to visit my Aunt Blanche."

"Who?" Dee Dee scratched her head, despite being cousins, she had never heard of anyone named Blanche in her life.

"She's my dad's sister," Jade explained. "She took a Yankee to her prom," She then laughed at that story she was told. "But, anyway, I'm takin' Scott, Lightnin', Ellody, Chicken, and Katrina with me since she's got extra space for 'em," she then heard a honk, and as if on cue, it was Scott with her friends she mentioned. "Oh, that's 'em, I gotta get goin', see ya, Deed!"

"Bye, Jade!" Dee Dee called to her older cousin.

Jade then got in the van and they went off to the airport to visit Miami.


	2. Chapter 2

Before heading down to the airport, the teens decided to stop by the gas station to get some snacks for the road trip.

"How much time we got before we catch the plane?" Chicken asked.

"About an hour and 45 minutes." Ellody calculated.

"Well, that gives us plenty of time to get some food before we catch the plane." Scott proposed.

"You guys go on ahead," Jade replied. "I better call up Aunt Blanche and tell her we're on our way."

The others headed inside of the gas station to get some food and drinks to go while Jade dialed her cell phone to tell her aunt about her arrival.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young older woman was cleaning up the house with the help of two older women.

"Come on, Rose," the young woman said. "Fix the plants to make them look nice."

"I did, Blanche." the woman named Rose replied.

"Well, fix it again!" the woman named Blanche said then, she then turned to the other older woman. "Come on, Dorothy, can't you fluff those pillows better than that?"

"Blanche, it's your niece that's coming down," Dorothy replied. "Not John Travolta... So will you calm down?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, girls," Blanche replied melodramatically. "It's just that I'm so excited to see my niece, I haven't seen her for a long time!"

"Why is she coming down again?" Rose asked.

The two older woman looked at her like she asked a stupid question.

"To interview us so we can be on the front cover for the Daily Planet." Dorothy deadpanned.

"Oh, I haven't even had time to wash my hair!" Rose panicked, taking that a little too literally.

Dorothy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

The phone then rang and Blanche went to get it. "Hello? ... Well, hi, there, sweetie!... Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Well, that would be great!... Uh-huh... I'll see you in a bit, okay... Buh-Bye..." she then hung up. "Well, that was darling little Jade. She and her friends are going to be here in about two hours."

"Who's Jade?" Rose whispered.

"Chuck Norris's student, Rose." Dorothy deadpanned again.

"Oh, mercy me, I better be careful." Rose grew nervous.

"Oh, we better make finger food for them." Blanche suggested.

After getting done with the house cleaning, they went to the kitchen to cook up some snacks for the guests.


	3. Chapter 3

After calling her aunt, Jade sit back to her boyfriend's truck, waiting for her boyfriend and friends from the gas station.

"Ya nervous, buddy?" Chicken asked.

"Nervous? Me? Heh... Why would I be nervous?" Scott chuckled.

"Well, for one thing, you're about to go into the ladies room." Chicken pointed.

"Gah!" Scott flinched once he realized his problem.

"What's he nervous about, Chicken?" Lightning asked.

"Nuthin'?" Scott rubbed his arm.

"You're nervous about meetin' Jade's aunt, ain't ya?" Chicken guessed.

"Uhh... Yes..." Scott admitted. "What if she doesn't like me? I mean, I already met Jade's grandpa and he tried to shoot me!"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Scott," Ellody soothed. "I'm sure she will like you."

"Ellody!" Scott gasped. "Man, you scared me!"

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't help but overhear..." Ellody said. "Try not to fret over it, okay?"

"Yeah... Wait, what's Miami?" Katrina asked. "Is it a store?"

"Katrina, I already told you, it's a city in Florida!" Chicken reminded. "The Sunshine State!"

"Oh, sorry about that, I forgot." Katrina said.

"Ah, it's all right," Chicken soothed. "I still love you."

"Oh, my God, I can't do it!" Scott yelped.

"Scott, it's going to be okay..." Ellody soothed.

"You don't know that!" Scott groaned.

"Are you guys gonna buy something or what?" the clerk demanded, impatiently.

"You want anything, 'Trina?" Chicken asked.

"Some of those bacon wrapped chicken wings." Katrina smiled.

Chicken nodded, then decided to buy her some.

"I'll buy some Mountain Dew." Lightning said.

"Come on, let's get you back to the van." Ellody said to Scott.

"I'll buy you a hamburger and a Code Red, Ellody." Lightning said to his girlfriend.

"Thank you, Lightning." Ellody smiled gratefully.

"Oh, God, now I know how Cindy feels when she gets scared." Scott moaned.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in the Bahamas at a party...**_

Cindy sniffled, then suddenly sneezed as she sat between two grown men.

"Bless you, Cindy." Penn said.

"Thanks..." Cindy sniffled.

"You okay?" Teller asked.

"Uh, I just feel like someone's talkin' 'bout me.." Cindy shrugged.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it too much." Penn soothed.

"Meh..." Cindy shrugged.

"Now, uh, where were we?" Penn asked.

"We were about to go for a dive..." Teller gestured to the ocean below them.

"Ah, yes..." Penn remembered, then grabbed scuba gear, giving one to Teller and put Cindy in a giant hamster ball. "Ready, Cindy?"

"No!" Cindy yelped.

" **READY!** " Penn kicked her into the water inside of her ball.

Cindy screamed in response.

* * *

 _ **Back at the gas station...**_

Scott was breathing into a paper bag.

"In and out..." Ellody tried to relax the former devious boy. "In... And out... In and out..."

"Is Scott okay?" Jade asked.

"I'm nervous about meeting your aunt." Scott said.

"Oh, Scott, you don't need to worry..." Jade soothed. "Aunt Blanche has a big heart."

"Don't you remember when I met your grandpa and he tried to shoot me?" Scott reminded.

"Ah, that's just how he is sometimes..." Jade fluttered her lips. "Don't worry 'bout it..."

"Jade has a weird family." Lightning muttered.

Ellody shoved him slightly.

"What?" Lightning blinked. "What'd I say?"

"Oh, we better get going so we don't miss our flight." Ellody suggested.

"Uh, right." Scott agreed.

"Come on, guys!" Jade called as she rushed to the van.

"Oh, my, I've never been to Miami." Katrina commented.

"It's the home of the Miami Dolphins." Lightning told her with glee.

"Let's go, go, go!" Chicken cheered.

Jade started the van again and they were now at the airport and now making their way to Miami.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Meanwhile over at Miami...**_

"Dorothy, will you hurry up with those sandwiches?" Blanche groaned.

"I'm going as fast as I can, you try making sandwiches this small!" Dorothy groaned.

"You know, when I was a young girl in Sicily, and we made finger sandwiches-" Sophia started.

"MA!" Dorothy stopped her right there.

"What did you think I was gonna say?" Sophia sounded insulted.

"No stories, we got a lot of work to do, because Blanche is paranoid." Dorothy scolded.

"Well, excuse me for trying to remember the good old days when men were men and women stayed in the kitchen, quietly praying for her husband's slow and painful death." Sophia folded her arms.

"Oh, guess what I just made?" Rose beamed.

"Something good, I hope." Blanche said as she was pacing back and forth. "Oh, we never should've fired that cook we had before Sophia moved in... This place would be a banquet for those kids!"

"It's a cook's recipe that I learned from my mother." Rose explained.

"What is it, Rose?" Blanche asked.

"It's cupcakes, but it has cherries, bacon, apples, cheese, and beef jerky." Rose informed.

"Rose, what were you thinking!?" Dorothy skyward screamed. "You can't serve cupcakes with cherries, bacon, apples, cheese, and beef jerky!"

"Oh, but it's an old recipe from Saint Olaf and Charlie used to love them when I made them for him," Rose insisted. "Go ahead, try one, they're good."

"Rose..." Dorothy cringed.

"Go on... Try it..." Rose insisted.

"Oh, go on, Dorothy, the worst it could do is kill ya." Blanche said innocently.

"No, the worst case scenario is that I'll probably be hugging the toilet for a week." Dorothy replied.

"Well, I guess there's that..." Blanche shrugged.

"Go ahead, Dorothy, try it, please." Rose urged.

"Oh, all right, fine..." Dorothy took one of the cupcakes and ate it. "Hmm... Not bad..." she had to admit. "This is pretty good."

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Rose smiled.

"All right, I think we got everything ready." Blanche said.

Rose shook a chill down her spine.

"You okay, Dumbo?" Sophia asked.

"Oh, it's just I feel an old Saint Olaf superstition coming back..." Rose warned. "They say if you meet a talking barnyard animal, it's a sign of the end of the world."

"A talking animal?" Dorothy looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's a very important tradition," Rose warned. "Whether it be a cow, a chicken, a pig, a goat... Anything from the barnyard that is talking, but shouldn't be!"

"I'll call the loony bin before the kids get here," Sophia suggested. "If we hurry, they can make it before those kids come through the front door."

"Rose, there's no such thing as a talking animal." Blanche stated.

"Yogi Bear talks." Rose shrugged.

The others looked to her.

"It's true!" Rose defended. "I know that bear talks, I'm not crazy!"

"Rose, haven't your parents told you the difference about what's real and what's not real?" Dorothy sighed.

"But of course..." Rose frowned.

" **HE'S A CARTOON CHARACTER!** " Dorothy shouted.

"But he's a talking animal, isn't he?" Rose folded her arms.

Dorothy face-palmed. "I'm going to lose my mind before those kids show up."


End file.
